Crooked Frame
by Seymourheartsbam2
Summary: Cassie wanted to have Alex change and to let Alex see his son and wife, but will Alex be able to change his old ways so he will be able to see his wife and son?


Crooked Frame

Crooked Frame

The phone must have rang at least 12 times on the way to Will's house. Each time it would vibrate 3 times then start ringing with Alex's name illuminated. I wanted to answer but I knew I couldn't. I decided since it was a Tuesday I would call him on Thursday and maybe pay a visit to let him see his son. As we where pulling up to Will Flying Horses house his parents quietly came out with smiles on there face.

"It's so nice to see you again Cassie." said Wills mom.

"It's very nice to see you too." I tell the flying horses.

The first thing that noticed in there house was a new small crib resting in the corner of the living room. Will carried mine and Conner's suitcase into the small closet.

"This is one of the prettiest crib I have ever seen." I tell will. It is white as snow with small blue swirls on it. It could sell in a store for lots of money I bet.

"When you and Conner left I did not know what to do really. I decided that I would make a crib for Conner and next time I saw you I would give it to you. I messed up on some of the painting with the blue so I wrote Conner on it." Sure enough on the side there was Conner with a small heart by its side.

"Thank you, it's wonderful!" I lay Conner in the crib with his blanket, and give Will a hug. "Thank you so much." I whisper in his ear.

That night Wills mom made a huge feast of turkey and corn. I went through all my voice mails before bed. 13 from Alex and 3 from Ophelia. I could hear Alex trying hard not to cry in some of his voice mails but after the 5th he just decided to let it all out. I wanted to go back to him and comfort him but I could not. It was impossible for me. I would not let Conner get hurt.

I didn't know what to do when I heard the new broadcasters saying things like "Alex Rivers disappears!" That was all I could take I picked up my phone, and punched Alex's number.

"Cassie? Is that you?" Alex's voice roars over the phone. I could not bring myself to say anything. "Cassie? Are you okay?"

"A-Alex, I'm fine." I tell him

"Cassie how could you just leave me like that, you are my life!"

"Alex, that's the thing Conner, is now part of my life, and I won't let him see that!" I could not believe I was saying this. We sit in silence.

"Please Cassie."

"Alex I decided that we would come and visit you next weekend." I didn't want to but I did not know what else to say. I hung up.

This next week flew by. The next thing I new Will was packing the car.

"Call me when you get there Cas." Will tells me as he gives me a hug goodbye.

When we get to the house, Alex is already at the door before we are.

"Cassie I have missed you so much." Alex tells me as he picks me up in his arms. It feels good to be back in his arms. Conner is still in his car set sleeping when I go back to get him. By the time we get inside Conner is awake and his eyes are wide open, I can tell he remembers being here. Alex brings out a box wrapped in wrapping paper, and gives it so Conner. When he sets down the box I see his ring finger, he still has on his shinny wedding ring. I look down at my own finger hoping its still on there, it is. I never realized that every morning I would bring my self up to put it back on, that must surely means something, like us being back together at some time. In the box was a bear, on the bears neck was a necklace for me. The bear was way bigger than Conner, but he fell in love with it. Alex put the necklace around my neck, it was topaz one of my favorite color.

The weekend went by to fast. It was like old times. I wish I could have it back like this, but no way would I let Conner see what he already had to once.

I got all of mine and Conner belongings pack. When Alex got finished packing our things in the car we went back inside. I let Conner play in his bouncer one last time for a little while. After 15 minutes of reading my book I stand up to go put Conner and put him in his car seat. When I go to stand up Alex comes over and puts his hands around my waist.

"Alex we have to go." I tell him

"No you don't you can stay with me forever." Alex tells me.

"No I won't let Conner see." I tell him. All of the sudden I felt his cold shaky hand hit across my face and I fall to the ground, then I feel his foot go into my side before it all goes black.

When I wake up I realize I'm on Alex's private plane. I turn on my sore side and see Conner sitting on Alex's lap with his teddy bear. Alex turns and sees that I'm a wake.

"Cassie I'm so sorry, I never meant to do that. Cassie your right, we can't let Conner see this." I see the tears start to come out of his eyes and roll down his cheeks. We sit in silence. Then he picks up some papers and hand them to me. I see words that say rehab for abusive husbands, and names of therapists. "Cassie I'm going to change, I will do anything to have you back. I don't want Conner seeing this either." I don't know what to say. "Don't forget me while I'm gone." he says.

"I never will Alex you're my husband!" The tears roll down my face. I know we will be back together some day.


End file.
